


The Question

by Zoloto



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Monix Forever haha, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, half serious half not, please don't yell at me, tbh this started as crack and ended with something real there so lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27851966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoloto/pseuds/Zoloto
Summary: Mono has something very important to ask his dearest friend in the world. Six has no idea what she's in for.
Relationships: Mono & Six (Little Nightmares)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 84





	The Question

This was it. Everything that Mono was feeling about his relationship with Six, his best friend, was coming to a head. They’d been together for what, a little over five months? It had felt longer, especially considering they had been to hell and back trying (and succeeded!) to shut down the Black Tower. But… Now, for a time, they could settle. They could both hide and exist without worry. Undoubtedly until the next threat came around, but they could take care of it when it came their way.

For now, though, Mono needed to ask Six a question. And a very IMPORTANT question, at that! It was something he’d been meaning to bring up for a while now, but had never really had time or opportunity to do so.

And right then and there, at four o’clock in the morning after a particularly busy day, was that time.

More often than not, Mono wished Six could sleep peacefully and undisturbed, which made what he was about to do a question of _‘should I really be doing this?’_

Her consistent night-terrors had been a source of insecurity and apprehension for both him and the girl. Seeing as she resisted sleep at every opportunity and either ended up exhausted, having more nightmares, or sleepwalking as a result.

That was one of the things they were working on with their added free time, was Six’s sleep schedule and getting it to something of a stable place from where it had been before. Their progress had been going pretty well lately… Because of this, Mono regretted having to wake her when he looked at her pale face, seeing how relaxed she looked. He had a mission with his curiosity, though, and he knew of no better time to ask her than right now. He could make it up to Six later.

“Six?” He whispered, leaning over his friend and rubbing her back gently to wake her up.

 _“Mmm…”_ Six responded drowsily. She stirred in place briefly at the stimuli, but otherwise she was in a pretty deep sleep. Mono felt a pang of guilt. 

Shaking her shoulder, then- “I need you for somethin’.” 

More grumbling. Six covered her face with her hands. And she wished for all of her frustration that she’d slept wearing her coat so she could pull the hood over her head. _“Mnnnngh… What?”_

“Six, you’ve gotta get up!” Mono insisted, shaking her again. This time was enough. His prodding had done it, and a groggy Six sat up, stretched, and gazed narrowly at Mono. _“What’d you need me for?”_

Mono took a deep breath. Centering his mind calmed his frayed nerves. He took Six’s hands in his, and began. “Six, I need to ask you something and I want you to be totally honest with me, okay?”

His friend nodded. She rubbed her eyes with one hand, but allowed Mono to hold the other as a sign of trust. He _did_ sound serious.. If Mono was being serious like this with her at this hour of the morning, then it HAD to be something worth being woken up for!

“It might be awkward with us after this, but I have to know how you feel, Six,” Mono whispered, and scooted closer. Six’s heart dropped about five stories down. As did her jaw, but she rectified that quickly. This sounded like a question that she had wanted to ask him for a while— had Mono picked up on the tiny hints she’d been dropping? Six nodded, a little quicker than she liked to have, but replied back softly so as to hide her urgency. _“Okay.. I can do that.. Feel about what?”_ she said. 

Mono pressed her hands to his lips. Six felt a ticklish quiver in the pit of her tummy, with a tiny giggle soon to follow. This WAS getting serious! Any more serious and she might just melt right then and there. He took a deep breath, and opened his heart. 

“I have kept this inside for a long while and it's about time I was straight up and just confronted you about it,” Mono swallowed. “And I really hope that this doesn't ruin the relationship we already have. I just need to know and I can't see any other way to get over this!”

Poor kid, all stumbling and nervous. Six couldn’t suppress a smile. Confessing strong feelings was something she herself had trouble with, so Mono’s anxieties regarding whatever it was he was about to say were not foreign. _“That’s okay, Mono. I doubt I’ll feel differently than you do. We’re so alike, we are. That’s what I like about us being a team!”_

Six was about eighty-five percent sure that she knew what he was about to ask her, and her spirits soared. Mono had been with her through almost all of it… The Hunter, the Hospital, and everything in between. With his strength he protected her, and she him with her shadows. She wanted to pull him into shadow at the moment to nuzzle the crap out of him, but that could wait. First she wanted to hear what he was going to say.

“You’re right, Six! We’re a team! And it just doesn't seem fair on me if I don't get an answer from you on this. So I want you to tell me truthfully no matter what it is..” Mono dared, pulling Six closer. This was it now.

Her eyes glittered in the dim light. Six tried her hardest to seem nonchalant. _“Yes?”_

Mono took it a step further by pulling her into his lap. Six giggled, but quickly cuddled up into her place in his arms. “I just want your honest opinion,” Mono nuzzled his words into her hair. And Six all but jumped out of her skin when she felt his body shift, changing rotation just slightly. “So, _Six?_ ” Now he was at her back, and his hair tickled at her ear when he leaned in to whisper to her. Six felt all the muscles in her body tense. She closed her eyes, waiting. This was it.

This was it. 

This was IT.

THIS WAS IT!!!

“..... Do you know the Muffin Man?”

_…… What?_

Her eyes, weary and red from being roused at four in the morning, snapped open. 

_“You woke me up FOR THAT?!”_ Six squealed, twisting in his arms. Mono was ready for her, though, and launched into quite the ferocious squeezing at her waist. 

“SURPRISE TICKLE ATTACK!!” Mono taunted, proud of his premeditated trick, while Six dissolved into laughter.

Soon as it had started, though, he stopped. Because Mono was responsible. Mono was a practical lad at the tender age of fourteen! And he knew that while his trick had been funny, that now he could stop yanking Six’s chain and let her sleep. They’d be laughing at this for weeks afterward, this he knew for sure. So he cradled his giggly friend, laid her back in her spot next to him, and started in on a soothing back-rub to ease her back into sleep. 

Six punched him playfully one last time before relaxing in place.

Mono was kind. Mono was courageous. Mono was resourceful, and dependable.

And man, oh MAN, did Mono love Six.

**Author's Note:**

> >:) Sorry not sorry. Taken from an internet meme of ages ago! look up muffin man text and you'll see what I mean! 50% crack, 50% serious. And THAT'S the way I roll!


End file.
